


Inkganronpa

by Berryblasha



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Danganronpa AU, Kinda but not really, Multi, Other, but then specs dies and he gets rlly sad, goggles is happy and upbeat at first, i might add more tags or remove some as i go along, it just has the same idea, might go on hiatus randomly and come back, okay no more spoiling the story now, then he swears to solve his murder and bring the killer to justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryblasha/pseuds/Berryblasha
Summary: A danganronpa au of the splatoon manga, or kind of at least. i've only watched v1 soooo uh yeah. read the tags for more info i can't write descriptions.
Relationships: Goggles & Specs (Splatoon)
Kudos: 2





	Inkganronpa

Goggles stared at the building in front of him.

Squidbeak High. 

This was supposed to be one of the most advanced high schools in Inkopious. The only reason he got in was complete luck! (And because his parents used to work here as teachers) A new school meant new friends! More fun! And besides, Specs, Bobble Hat and Headphones would be here! They were childhood friends, and knew each other since squidergarden. Maybe they would be in the same class!

Stepping onto the school grounds, he walked towards his new school and future. 

Or so he thought.

Just then, he felt his world go black on him.

And that’s when the nightmare known as Inkganronpa began.


End file.
